You're Banging My Bedroom Wall
by FindMeInTheDark
Summary: AU/Olicitiy/HEA: Every night that Felicity has lived in her new apartment she has had the pleasure of experiencing secondhand her neighbor's nightly escapades in the bedroom through the rocking and swaying of her own bed. Tensions will rise, that is a promise.
1. The First Night

**AN: So, this is my first foray into the world of writing Arrow Fanfic so be gentle with me. I would like to thank all you read, favorite, follow and/or review this story in advance.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Obviously.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**I. The First Night**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Felicity shot up in bed, her heart in her throat, and promptly fell on the floor. She quickly scrambled to grab her glasses from her bedside table and shoved them on. A glance at the glowing numbers on her alarm clock revealed that it was 1:06 AM.

Bemused, she watched as her bed rocked and moved further and further away from the wall it had been previously pressed up against. Every inch that the bed moved was punctuated by the continuous _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ that originated from the other side of wall, the very same wall that she shared with her neighbor.

This had been the first night that Felicity had stayed in her new apartment. She hadn't met any of her neighbors when she had moved in except for Roy, the college kid with a bad temper, a rebel without a cause attitude, and a devil-may-care smirk that lived down the hall from her. When she told him what apartment she had just moved into, he busted up laughing. All Roy could do was point between her and the apartment next to hers and laugh, barely stringing together a coherent sentence. The only thing that she was able to get out of him was that she was going to have fun living there.

She didn't understand what he had meant by that but now it was obvious.

As Felicity continued to stare at in disbelief at the wall, the banging started to speed up in tempo and was now accompanied by the sounds of two people in the throes of passion.

"Yes! Yes, right there!" a woman's voice screamed followed by a moan.

The moans were followed by a masculine voice saying, "You like that, huh?"

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The woman moaned again and again and again and Felicity buried her head in her hands, silently cursing Roy Harper and whoever the hell lived on the other side of her bedroom wall.

After what seemed like a lifetime there was one last guttural groan of, _"Laurel!"_ followed by one last _BANG!_ against her bedroom wall and then finally silence.

Felicity glared at the wall for a good ten minutes before pushing her bed back flush against the wall and crawling beneath her sheets. Hopefully she would be able to get a few more hours sleep in before she had to get up.

.

.

.

.

.

When Felicity next woke, she estimated that she had slept for maybe just under an hour before it started again.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

With an irritated huff of annoyance as her bed once again started to rock and move, she grabbed her comforter and slid out of bed. Muttering under her breath about inconsiderate, wall-banging neighbors, Felicity left her bedroom and went out to her living room. She flopped down onto the couch and went back to sleep.

The next time she woke the sun was up and shining cheerily in the sky. On any other morning Felicity would have been happy to see the sun but not today. She felt sleep deprived and her back felt like crap after sleeping on the couch.

Felicity rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and decided to forgo her morning run, instead opting to pour herself a big bowl of her favorite super sugary cereal. She sat at the breakfast bar and stared at the leprechaun promising that the little marshmallows were "magically delicious" on the box as she ate, hoping that looking at his happy face would erase the memory of what had happened the night before.

But that was an epic fail.

"I'm sorry, Lucky," she said, glaring at the cartoon leprechaun, "but you're not helping me forget." She shoved the box of cereal over the edge of the counter and continued eating.


	2. And Every Night Afterwards

**AN: Thank you guys for the great response to the first chapter. I was not expecting that at all! I'm definitely feeling the love in this fandom so thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and/or reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Arrow, things would be very different for our favorite OTP.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**II. And Every Night Afterwards**

Felicity frowned at her friend from across the table at the coffee house in downtown Starling City.

It was just after six and Felicity had just gotten out of work. She had just wanted to go home and curl up in bed and catch a few hours of sleep before she had to migrate to her couch for the rest of the night and watch movies and catch up on missed TV shows on either her laptop or tablet until she fell asleep again.

But her plans had been derailed when she went out to the parking garage of Queen Consolidated, where she worked as one of the many IT Specialists, and found her best friend Sara Lance leaning against her car. One look at her face and Felicity knew that she wouldn't be going home any time soon.

Sara threw her head back and laughed her head off like Felicity had just babbled her way into deep embarrassment fueled by sexual innuendos and pointless tangents. People turned to look at the two blondes with mild irritation and bemusement and Felicity kicked Sara in the shin underneath the table.

"Stop laughing. This isn't funny, Sara," she hissed across the table.

Sara wiped at the tears beneath her eyes and shook her head, still chuckling. "Oh yes it is, Smoak. That is some funny shit right there."

Felicity rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "It really isn't, Sara. Every night! Every single fucking night the guy brings home a new woman and they…_do it_. Just on the other side of my bedroom wall! And that–that red-hoodie-wearing _freak_ Roy didn't even bother to warn me! Some friend he's turning out to be," Felicity vented. "I don't even sleep at night anymore. Do you know how many times I've fallen asleep at work since I moved into that apartment? Twelve, Sara, _twelve freaking times_! Oh, and one of those times was during a department meeting with Robert Queen. You know, the man whose _name_ is on the building?"

Sara's eyes widened in shocked amazement. "A new girl every night since you moved in?" She paused to count on her fingers. "Wow, Felicity, that's six nights and six girls!"

She rolled her eyes to herself, unsurprised. "That's all you've gotten out of this? That my manwhore of a neighbor has sexed up six different girls in as many nights?"

"Have you seen him? Is he as hot and yummy and I think he is?" Sara questioned, completely ignoring her. "Do you think he would be up for a roll in the hay with me?"

Felicity snorted at the last one. "No. I don't know. And I don't think you want to go there," she answered, wrapping her hands around her mug.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because the first girl he did was Laurel."

Sara's eyes widened to the size of CDs and she spit her mouthful of coffee back into her mug before leaning across the table to look Felicity in the eye. "No way. _Laurel_. My uptight, bitch of a sister. We _are_ talking about Miss I-want-to-get-married-and-have-two-point-five-kids-and-still-be-the-DA? Miss I-want-to-be-Missus-Tommy-Merlyn? _That_ Laurel?" Felicity bit back a smirk and nodded. "Fuck. You're right, I don't want to fuck the same guy my sister cheated on her boyfriend with."

"That's what I thought."

Sara suddenly smiled.

Felicity didn't like that smile. It was usually a precursor for a really bad time filled with a lot of regrets. Like when the two of them had gone to Vegas a few years back. Felicity had initially gone to visit her mom for the weekend and then it had suddenly turned into a weekend partying on the strip with Sara since her mom had to work both days. Long story short, Felicity woke up with a massive hangover and a tattoo that she had no recollection of ever getting but was sure was all Sara's idea.

"No. Whatever it is that is going through that head of yours, the answer is no."

Sara pouted. "Oh, come on. You haven't even heard what I was going to say."

"I said no," Felicity repeated, feeling her resolve weaken.

She was already regretting it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If anyone is interested in the Teen Wolf fandom I've just updated my Stydia/Scallison fanfic **_**Over My Dead Body**_**. It's got romance, horror, suspense and just a little humor so if you would please check it out and maybe leave a review there, too, I would absolutely adore that.**


	3. The First Night Redux

**AN: Hello again everyone! Thanks a bunch for all of the lovely reviews, guys, they warmed my heart and put a smile on my face.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or DC comics. Obviously.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**III. The First Night Redux**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Felicity shot up from her bed the instant that the banging started and groaned with barely contained anger. She twisted around and glared at the wall separating the two apartments.

A moan from beside her tore her gaze from the wall and she turned to look at Sara curled up on the other side of the bed. Sara moaned again and buried her head underneath a pillow. "What the fuck is that? Don't people know that we're trying to sleep here?"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The bed began to rock and move away from the wall and in the back of her mind Felicity wondered why she even bothered to push it back in the first place.

"Make it stop!" Sara moaned. "I'm going to throw up."

Felicity threw her a sharp glare. "Don't you dare, Sara Lance! I told you not to drink so much at the club."

"What the hell is going on? Starling doesn't have earthquakes."

"It's the manwhore," Felicity snapped, her voice clipped. "He's banging some girl on the other side of this wall."

Unable to take the banging anymore, she sat up and started to pound her fist on the wall. "Hey! There are people who are actually trying to sleep over here, you know. And we would appreciate it if you would take your banging somewhere the _fuck _else. Like right now!"

Immediately there was silence.

Blissful, beautiful silence.

"Thank you," Felicity sighed, settling back underneath the covers and drifting to sleep.

But perhaps she had spoken too soon.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Roy!" Felicity yelled, pounding her fist on his door. "Roy Harper! Open up this door!"

Sara leaned heavily against her shoulder, half asleep and unwilling to go back to the apartment. "Your neighbor's a douche."

Just when Felicity was about to drift back to sleep the guy had somehow turned her request for silence into a challenge and started to bang the frame of his bed harder and faster against the wall making whoever he was sexing up this time moan and scream even louder. All of the extra noise and swaying of her bed had increased Sara's nausea and headache. Sara refused to stay in her bed and had no intentions of sleeping on the couch, which was why they were now knocking on Roy's door.

She sighed and lightly patted her friend's head. "I know," she cooed, "but he'll be a dead douche if I ever meet him."

There was shuffling on the other side of the door followed by a thud and a muffled curse before the door suddenly swung open and a bleary eyed Roy stood on the other side. "What do you want, Blondie? It's two in the morning," he growled at her.

Felicity shifted Sara's weight against her shoulder and stared the twenty-year-old down over the edge of her glasses. "Sara's sick and needs to sleep in a bed."

"Really? And why can't Lance sleep in yours?" He smirked knowingly, folding his arms across his chest and leaning casually against the doorjamb.

Sara suddenly lurched away from her and grabbed Roy by the collar of his shirt. She pulled him close and he suddenly had that deer in headlights look. "Harper, you and I have worked together for how long now? Six months?" He quickly nodded his head. "And from those six months I would like to say that you and I are good friends now, and from what Felicity has told me you're on your way to becoming good friends with her too. Right now I'm sporting a massive headache from all the banging and feel like I'm about to throw up. I would like to sleep in a bed that has no chance of moving and in a room that isn't having its walls banged by the neighbors fucking."

She fisted his shirt tighter and shook him a little, the sharp look in her eyes menacing. "If you know what's good for you, Roy, you will give me your bed for the night because if I stand here any longer I _will_ puke on you right here, right now."

"She means it. When Sara's sick like this, she can basically throw up on demand," Felicity interjected adjusting her glasses.

Roy audibly gulped and nodded. "Yeah. Okay, yeah, you can stay here. Both of you," he added, glancing at Felicity.

Sara released him and lightly patted his cheek, making him flinch. "Thank you, Roy. You're such a good friend."


	4. On the Run

**AN: Hello again, lovelies. Thank you as always for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, I just play with the characters and put them in my own little world.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**IV. On the Run**

The next morning Felicity quickly jotted a note on the little dry erase board on Roy's refrigerator telling them where she had gone and slipped back into her apartment. She quickly changed into her running clothes, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and after clipping her iPod on, exited her apartment and got on the elevator.

Just as the doors were about to shut, she heard someone call out, "Hey wait! Hold the door." Felicity quickly stuck her hand out and a man slipped through the doors and stepped in next to her.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and shot her a quick smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," she stammered back, feeling her cheeks redden. Felicity gave him what she hoped passed for a smile and quickly looked away.

The man was hot. He was the most attractive man Felicity had ever seen her entire life and she had seen her fair share of men when she used to live in Vegas with her mom.

Felicity peaked at him from the corner of her eyes and subtly checked him out.

He had short cropped blond hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. His lips were pink and soft and Felicity wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Next her eyes were drawn to the stubble on his face and she imagined what it would feel like to have the rough, coarse hair rubbing against the soft, sensitive skin of her thighs.

A moan slipped through her lips at the thought. It must have been louder than she thought because she suddenly found curious, but shocked, blue eyes staring at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Felicity met his gaze, cheeks blazing, and quickly nodded her head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she said, suddenly hyperaware of how close they were standing next to each other in the elevator.

The doors conveniently opened just then and Felicity bolted.

.

.

.

.

.

Once she rounded the corner from her building Felicity slipped her earbuds on and pressed play to start her playlist. She stood there for a beat longer to gather her bearings and after a moment she began her morning run.

The pounding of her feet against the pavement matched the pulsing beats of the music. It wasn't long before her encounter in the elevator was forgotten and the only thing Felicity was focused on was putting one foot in front of the other and following the now familiar path that she took every morning.

After some time she suddenly became aware of someone running next to her. Felicity turned to look at her side and faltered. She caught and righted herself at the last second before she went sprawling across the pavement.

It was the guy from the elevator!

Felicity faced forward again and picked up her pace, but he was right there with her stride for stride. It was like that for the rest of her run. He stayed with her the entire time. Twice Felicity tried to lose him in the park but he somehow found her. Both times the guy just chuckled and shook his head, saying nothing.

Half an hour later they had gotten back to their building and were walking side by side. Felicity had no idea how to shake the guy. She was still so embarrassed that he had heard her moan.

As they were walking up the stairs, Felicity planned to bolt for the stairs once they got inside and were waiting for the elevator.

But it seemed like she wouldn't have to do that.

There was a honk from a car parked against the curb and the guy turned to look. Felicity saw her chance and ran inside.

Roy opened the door for her after she knocked. Felicity immediately went into the kitchen and sat down at the little table next to Sara, accepting the steaming cup of coffee that was pushed toward her.

Sara looked at her over her own mug of coffee. "Did you enjoy your run?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Three guesses as to who that guy was ;)**


	5. Awkward First Meetings

**AN: Thank you as always, lovelies, for the kind words and the continued support. The last chapter wasn't my favorite but I see that you all loved it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, but I sometimes wish I did because it would be way different.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**V. Awkward First Meetings**

Felicity tugged at the hem of her dress again in vain. She knew from the moment that Sara had given her that smile that she was going to regret it.

Now she was standing in the middle of her living room wearing a strapless black dress that barely covered her ass and was so tight that she was afraid that her boobs were going to spill out from the top. The black patent leather pumps on her feet were excessively high and her blond hair was so big that she was afraid that she was going to suffocate in it.

"This is a bad idea. Why are we even still going through with this anyway? I thought I'd ruined your grand plan last week when I yelled at him through the wall! I don't want to do this, Sara. What makes you think that I want to have sex with a manwhore anyway? Do you think that I can't get a date? Because I totally can. There's this cute guy in my department at work who's been flirting with me and I think he wants to ask me out. I might even say yes to him. And-"

A hand came down on Felicity's mouth to stop her rambling and she glared up at Sara through narrowed eyes.

"Shut up. You're going to do this because I want to live vicariously through you since Laurel ruined any chance of me and him sexing it up," Sara said, removing her hand. "I may have been sick and complaining last week, but if that guy can do _that_, the sex _must_ _be_ _good_." She smirked and added the finishing touches on Felicity's makeup.

Felicity rolled her eyes to herself.

Of course.

This was typical Sara behavior.

If Sara can't do it, then let's send Felicity instead! She'll enjoy it for both of them!

That's probably why she woke up with that tattoo on her shoulder that weekend in Vegas.

"And why are you here?!" Her arm shot out to point at Roy, who was hovering in the doorway to her kitchen.

He snickered. "Because I want to see your face when you meet the guy. I still can't believe you haven't met him."

"That's because up until now I've been actively avoiding the man! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's alone in there but almost every morning on my way to work I catch a different girl sneaking out of his apartment."

Roy laughed at her and went into her kitchen. He came back with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water. Sara caught one and ushered Felicity out her front door.

"Now, you know what to do right? I don't have to stand here and feed you lines?" Sara asked, her expression intense and serious as she stared at Felicity.

She rolled her eyes as Roy snorted. "Yes, Sara."

Sara nodded. "Good. If you need us, we'll be down there watching." She pointed toward the end of the hallway near Roy's apartment.

Felicity shook her head to herself before knocking on the door. She nervously fingered a wayward lock of hair and chewed on her bottom lip.

This wasn't going to work.

Sara was crazy if she thought Felicity could pull this off!

Before she could change her mind the door swung open and a tall, imposing man with broad shoulders and arms that looked like they could snap her in half stood in the doorway. He eyed her curiously before giving her a warm smile.

"Hello. Can I help you?" he prompted when she didn't say anything.

Suddenly Felicity heard someone choking and she and the man turned and looked down the hall. The bowl of popcorn was tipped over and Sara was standing behind Roy trying to give him the Heimlich maneuver.

Anticlimactically, a small piece of popcorn came flying from his mouth and Roy began vigorously shaking his head at her. Sara looked confused, but was shaking her head too.

"Those your friends?" he asked her, eyeing them.

Felicity crossed her arms across her chest and nodded. "Unfortunately." She turned to look at the man again. "You don't live here, do you?"

He shook his head, rocking back on his heels. "Nope. I'm just here to pick up some papers for my best friend. You must have been expecting him instead of me when I opened the door, huh?"

"Yeah, but it was nice to meet you anyway. I'm Felicity Smoak."

"John Diggle," he returned, shaking her hand. "But everyone just calls me Digg."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Was anyone expecting that? :)**


	6. Awkward Confessions

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews and continued support, guys. I'm definitely feeling the love in this fandom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or DC Comics.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**VI. Awkward Confessions**

Felicity slid into the booth with a smile, happy that she wouldn't be eating by herself since Roy had class during her lunch hour today.

Now that she thought about it, it was sad that one of her only friends besides Sara was a kid who basically made fun of her on a daily basis and thought it was funny that she lived next to the manwhore.

It was raining in Starling City today and Felicity hated it. She had already been in a bad mood when she got up that morning due to the around the clock wall banging that didn't stop until almost four in the morning, but it only got worse when she saw the rain and couldn't go on her morning run. And then when she got to work, she couldn't find a parking space and had to drive around for almost half an hour before she finally found one.

Then maybe an hour after she had finally sat down at her desk, the next thing she knew a shadow had materialized over her and she had screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs because that was the very last thing she was expecting. Miraculously, no one had heard her scream other than the guy that had scared her, but that was because there wasn't a soul outside her office. It was almost like they had taken a break at the same time. He just smiled sheepishly at her before apologizing and asking her if she could fix his laptop after he had spilled a latte on it.

She was so embarrassed that she could barely look at him the entire time she helped him beyond that initial first glance. If someone asked her what the man looked like, she couldn't tell them beyond saying that he was ridiculously tall, had blond hair, and obviously scared the shit out of everyone on her floor.

So because she had such a dismal morning, Felicity decided to treat herself by going to Big Belly Burger for lunch. And once she got there, there were, of course, no open tables.

Just as she was about to turn and leave, a familiar face had waved her over to sit with him.

"So how are you, Felicity?" Digg asked after the waitress had taken their orders. "I haven't seen you since you and Sara roped me into helping with one of her self-defense classes a couple weeks ago."

Felicity shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm good, but I've had the morning from hell," she sighed, sitting back in the booth.

His eyebrows rose up his forehead as he stared at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you want to hear about it," she told him, suddenly finding a scratch in the linoleum table interesting.

"Oh, really?" he repeated, now curious. "And why's that?"

"Well, _technically_, you could say that my morning from hell started when I first moved into my apartment a few weeks ago. And it may or may not have to do with a certain friend of yours," Felicity admitted, cringing slightly. She could not believe that she had just told him that. Where was her verbal filter when she needed it?

Digg frowned at her and shook his head, muttering under his breath to himself. "What'd he do?"

She shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have told you that. He's your best friend, I shouldn't be badmouthing him to you, Digg."

He sighed tiredly and folded his arms across his broad chest. "Just tell me, Felicity. It can't be as bad as some of the things that boy got himself into back when we were in college."

Felicity bit her lip, uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She huffed. "Fine, just remember that I warned you. Every night your bestie – or, as I affectionately call him, _the manwhore_ – takes a new girl to bed, and they," she paused to make some hand gestures, "do _that_. And he does it oh so enthusiastically that he causes his bed to basically…bang against the wall of his bedroom. Coincidentally, my bedroom shares the same wall as his and his banging is so hard and loud that it _moves_ _my bed_. Digg, since I've lived in that apartment, I haven't had a single good night's sleep!" Felicity confessed, suddenly finding the awkwardness creep up her spine as Digg stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth gaping open. He shook his head after a moment and began to mutter under his breath.

Their food arrived a minute later and after Digg had taken a bite of his burger he spoke. "I'll talk to him."

Felicity was quick to shake her head, alarmed. "No. No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that!"

"I'll talk to him," he repeated with finality, giving her a hard look daring her to object again.


	7. Shocker

**AN: Thank you as always to my loyal readers for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I hope that you like this chapter since it's kind of a filler chapter, but it progresses us forward some. And it's got some (maybe) juicy gossip thrown in there for good measure :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I just play with them and put them in my own little world.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**VII. Shocker**

After finishing lunch with Digg, Felicity returned to Queen Consolidated in much better spirits than when she had left. For the rest of the day she sat at her desk and was able to finish all of her work in peace.

When she finally got home, she changed out of her work clothes and pulled out her collection of nail polish. She carefully chose a bottle of dark green polish and began to paint her nails, softly bobbing her head to the beat of the music she put on.

Later on while she was in the middle of watching a movie on her laptop her phone started to ring. Blindly, Felicity reached out and grabbed it from the coffee table and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"You will not _believe_ what Laurel told me last night!" Sara started without preamble.

Felicity hummed. "Another infamous Lance Sunday night dinner?" she asked, unsurprised. There was always at least some new drama at one of their dinners every month. "What'd she tell you?"

"She told me, after she single-handedly drank an entire bottle of wine by herself, that she's been fucking _cheating_ on Tommy for months now. Months!"

Felicity gasped and quickly hit pause on the movie. "No way! Did you ask her why? When we saw them last week Laurel and Tommy were all over each other."

"She wouldn't tell me. She just blushed and smiled, but that could have been the wine. And then, get this, when they were getting ready to leave the two of them stood on the porch for a good solid ten minutes making out," Sara told her, her voice incredulous. "Dad wanted to go out there and wave his gun around and Mom was about five seconds away from pulling out her camera but I put a stop to that immediately."

"There's something wrong your sister."

"I know. And to think, I always thought she had a stick up her ass and then she goes and does this…Shit. Hey, I've got to go. My next self-defense class is here. I'll call you later," she promised. "Bye." Felicity told her goodbye before hanging up and unpausing her movie, pushing her thoughts about Laurel aside for another time.

A little while after the movie ended there was a knock on her door and after checking through the peephole she opened it. Roy stood on the other side, arms laden down with books and paper. He had a pencil stuck behind his ear and a slight wild look in his eyes.

"I need your help, Blondie," he said, pushing past her into the apartment.

Felicity rolled her eyes to herself and closed her door. "Well hello to you too, Roy," she drawled out as he dumped his books down on her coffee table. "What's wrong?"

Roy pulled a calculator out of the pocket of his hoodie and dropped it down onto the table too. He sat down on the couch and sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand down his face. "I have a Stats test tomorrow and I have no fucking clue what I'm doing. Again."

She sat down next to him with a sigh of her own and pulled the textbook close to her.

They were in for a long night if the last time was any indicator.

Sometime after midnight Roy finally left after they went over his notes until he thought he understood.

Felicity dropped down into her bed and burrowed beneath the covers. She fell asleep almost instantly and the next thing she knew, her alarm was blaring in her ear. Like every morning she went on her run before eating breakfast and getting ready for work.

When she finally sat down at her desk, Felicity idly wondered why she didn't feel so tired as she turned on her computer.


	8. Hello Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Arrow or DC Comics related.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**VIII. Hello Old Friend**

Felicity shot up in bed and quickly scrambled to put her glasses on. She blinked into the darkness a few times, confused, before turning to look at her alarm clock. The glowing numbers told her that it was 2:23 AM.

She frowned and swung her bare legs out from beneath the warm sheets into the cool air of her bedroom. Once her feet touched the floor she let out a low hiss at the sudden cold before quietly making her way to the kitchen. Felicity grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then sat at the breakfast bar.

A few minutes passed as Felicity drank. She wondered why she had woken so abruptly. It wasn't like she was having some nightmare or someone was trying to break into her apartment.

So why was she awake?

It wasn't like she had eaten some mint chocolate chip ice cream before she had eventually crawled into bed around ten. Because ice cream was supposed to cause nightmares, or something like that…

Or maybe it was the glass of red wine she had.

Or maybe it was nothing and she had just randomly woken up for no good reason.

Felicity sat there for a few minutes longer before going back to bed. She slipped back beneath the covers and put her glasses back on the nightstand before laying back down.

Just as she was about to fall back asleep, Felicity shot back up and twisted to look at the wall behind her. She stared at it in disbelief before cautiously pressing her ear against the wall and listening.

Nothing. She heard nothing.

Felicity grinned to herself before snuggling back into her bed.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

.

.

.

.

.

Felicity pushed open the door of the nightclub Verdant during her lunch break the next day. She looked around for signs of life before walking across the empty dance floor toward the bar where Digg was sitting.

"Hey, Digg," she greeted.

He glanced up from the folder in front of him and turned to smile at her. "Hi, Felicity."

"I'm not interrupting am I?" she asked, glancing at the papers spread out across the counter.

Digg shook his head and dropped the pen in his hand onto the bar. "Nah, I was just going over some stuff for the club. I was meaning to take a break anyway. So what can I do for you?"

"I just came to say thank you for getting the around the clock wall banging to stop. It actually stopped the day we had lunch last week, but I didn't even notice until last night," she told him.

Digg raised a brow at her in question. "Really? I would have thought you'd have noticed the difference almost immediately with the way you described the situation to me, Felicity."

"Roy's been having trouble with one of his classes and I've been helping him study every night. He doesn't leave until almost eleven and it always feels like I'm the one who's in that class instead of him," she explained. "By the time my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light and my alarm is the first thing I hear when I wake up."

He nodded in understanding. "Must be some class that kid's taking. But you're welcome. My 'bestie,' as you called him, needed a firm talking to anyway, so it was like hitting two birds with one stone."

"Digg?" a voice called out from the office upstairs. "Can you come up here for a minute?"

"Speak of the devil. I better go see what he wants," Digg said, gathering up his paperwork. He gave Felicity a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you, Felicity."

"You too, Digg," she returned with a grin. "Now go do whatever it is that nightclub owners do with your bestie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, so a lot of people have been asking for faster updates. I would update faster, but I like to have time to write a chapter or two, that way I can have 2-3 chapters prewritten and stay on schedule for when I go back to school in the fall. And as for longer chapters, well, let's just say that you would be reading **_**a lot**_** of extraneous info that has absolutely nothing to do with the plot of the story. **

**Thank you for understanding,  
Rose**


	9. The Tiger and the Dragon

**AN: Thank you as always, lovelies, for the kind words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Arrow or DC Comics related.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**IX. The Tiger and the Dragon**

Sara placed a martini glass down in front of Felicity. There was a mysterious green liquid in the glass and was garnished with what looked like mint. Felicity raised a brow at her friend and pointed at the drink. "What the hell is this? I ordered a glass of wine."

Felicity was sitting at the bar at Verdant with her back to the dance floor where sweaty bodies were grinding to the beat. She was wearing a skintight dark green strapless dress that reached midthigh and her hair fell down her back in curls instead of her normal ponytail. Her black patent pumps were still excessively high, but it didn't matter because she wasn't planning to leave the bar all night.

She would have preferred to be at home curled up with her laptop and a good movie on her couch in some pajamas, but Sara claimed to have some news that she didn't want to tell her over the phone.

So, here she was.

"Just try it," Sara urged with a grin, tossing a towel over her shoulder and pouring some shots for a group of girls. "It's one of Verdant's specials since it's green. You'll like it, I promise – it tastes like mint chocolate chip ice cream, your fav."

Felicity eyed her dubiously before taking a sip. "Mmm," she moaned. "You're right."

"I'm glad you like it, Smoak. It's called Flying Grasshopper, but I refer to it as the Praying Mantis," Sara smirked.

Felicity shook her head and glared at her. "That's not funny," she hissed.

Suddenly a box full of liquor bottles landed on the bar next to Felicity making her jump. "What's not funny, Blondie?" Roy yelled over the pounding electric beat, leaning casually against the counter next to her as Sara took the box and handed it to one of the other bartenders.

"Oh, she's still upset about what happened when we first met," Sara supplied with a smirk when she didn't respond.

Roy grinned and leaned in closer. "You guys never did say how you two met."

"I dropped out of college my second semester and went to travel the world instead, which pissed off my parents to no end. I ended up in China, fell in love with the culture and stayed there for a few years. While I was there I learned martial arts after almost getting killed in a back alley in Hong Kong," Sara started, mixing a drink for the guy sitting next to Felicity.

"And when I was still at MIT, I signed myself up for some kung fu classes after someone told me that I was a boring shut-in who dated recreationally," Felicity continued, taking a sip of her drink. She went to continue but Roy cut her off.

"Wait, I knew Lance knows kung fu since she teaches it, but _you_, Blondie?" he asked incredulously. "I just can't see it. You're too, I don't know…_weak_, I guess." He poked at her arm as if to prove a point.

Felicity rolled her eyes at him and swatted his hand away. "I'm stronger than I look, Roy."

"Yeah, she is," Sara agreed. "We met at the Bronze Tiger – that martial arts academy downtown – a couple months after Felicity moved here and I got back stateside. The guy doing the training – Ben Turner, I think his name was – wanted to see what skill level everyone was at so he had people pair up and spar. Felicity underestimated me a little so she used a weak praying mantis technique when she struck first. I ended up throwing her across the room by accident." She chuckled at the memory.

Felicity turned to look at Roy. "She laughed and said I looked like a flying grasshopper. So I changed tactics and used my normal tiger style against her dragon. Turned out that we were evenly matched. Sara and I became friends after that and the rest is history."

"Is that why you have a tattoo of a tiger on your shoulder?" Roy asked.

She frowned and shook her head. "No. We were partying in Vegas and the next morning I woke up with the thing on my back. It was painfully obvious that it was Sara's idea since she had spent six months talking about wanting to get a tattoo," Felicity explained.

Sara grinned guiltily, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, I _might_ have had something to do with it," she admitted. "Felicity made me get one before the end of the weekend though." She lifted up the hem of her shirt to reveal a Chinese dragon on her right side.

"Whoa," Roy breathed awestruck.

"Hurt like a bitch, but it was definitely worth it." She glanced up behind Felicity toward the second floor. "I see Ollie's finally decided to grace us with his presence."

Felicity turned and looked up to see a man standing on the balcony with his arms braced against the railing. He had short cropped blond hair and stubble on his face. Her gaze lowered and she saw a gray suit with a white shirt open at the collar.

Roy glanced over his shoulder and smirked, laughter in his eyes. "Playboy Oliver Queen, son of Robert Queen, Blondie."

"I _know_ he's my boss's son, Roy – I've heard the name before, just never seen him."

He stared at her incredulously. "How is that possible?!"

"You've forgotten that Ollie's been scandal-free for years now. He stopped getting in trouble and being an overall fuckup, like, a year before Felicity moved here," Sara answered.

"And as far as I know, he never comes down to the IT Department when he's at QC. Plus, this is the first time I've gone clubbing Verdant since Sara likes to drink at any place _but_ here," Felicity added. She glanced back up at him, thoughtful. "So, I've never seen or met the man."

But there was just something so familiar about him.

Like she _had_ seen him before.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I feel like no one's reading this anymore…**


	10. Dirty Minds

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Arrow or DC Comics. Obviously.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**X. Dirty Minds**

After Roy was called away to help Digg, Sara leaned on the bar countertop and beckoned Felicity closer. She drummed her fingers against the countertop and after a moment she spoke. "I've got some news on the Laurel-Tommy front and this time it's Tommy centric," she declared.

"Oh, yeah?" Felicity raised a brow in anticipation.

Sara nodded. "Do you remember Tommy's secretary, Helena?"

"Yeah, the super crazy chick who thought you were some sort of assassin and threatened to kill you." Crazy was an understatement. The damn woman was a psychopath and Felicity was surprised that she wasn't arrested for assault and battery yet.

"Well, this morning, Laurel asked me to give Tommy a file that she had accidentally taken since she had to go to court. I was heading toward Merlyn Global anyway, so I said sure. When I got to his office, Miss Crazy wasn't around so I knocked on his door and went in. She was sitting on his desk buck naked and he was fucking her like there was no goddamn tomorrow!" Sara groaned, covering her eyes and cringing.

Felicity gasped, wide-eyed. "_Oh my God!_ What did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I dropped the file and hightailed my ass the fuck out of there!" she screeched, throwing her hands up in exasperation before raking a hand through her hair and shaking her head. "Do you know what this means? Laurel and Tommy are both cheating on each other at the same fucking time. I thought they had nothing in common and were all wrong for each other when they first started dating last year, but now I know they're _fucking_ _perfect_ together."

"What the hell is wrong with them?"

"No fucking clue," she sighed. "And now I can't get the image of Tommy's ass out of my head. Every time I look at him, it'll be the only thing I'll be able to see." Sara shuddered and grimaced before pouring two shots. She pushed one toward Felicity and they simultaneously knocked them back.

Felicity shivered and shook her head. "Thank you for that image, Sara. Now, get me drunk, so drunk that I can get that nasty, dirty picture wiped from my mind and I won't be able to remember it later."

Laughter bubbled up out of Sara and she grinned. "I wish I could join you, babe," she sighed wistfully before moving to the other end of the bar and mixing a drink. She came back a few minutes later and placed another green drink in front of Felicity.

"What's this?" she asked, taking a sip.

Sara grinned impishly. "Tie Me to the Bedpost."

"Kinky. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Sara," someone said suddenly from beside Felicity. She looked to her right and almost spit out her drink.

It was Oliver Queen!

"You don't know what I'm into, Ollie," Sara shot back. "For all you know, I like Sex with an Alligator."

Felicity snorted at that one. She remembered when they were at Poison and Sara had ordered one of those. The bartender had blushed so hard. She had never seen someone look so embarrassed before and she had grown up in Vegas.

"I know for a fact that Sara _does _like Sex with an Alligator," she said, slyly glancing at her best friend. "It makes her feel tingly all over."

Oliver laughed and turned to look at her. "Is that so?"

She nodded with a laugh of her own. "Mmhm, she told me so."

Sara bit back a laugh and shook her head in exasperation. She made to say something but one of the other bartenders called out to her. "I'll be right back – someone probably ordered some drink Sin's got no idea how to make. Keep an eye on my girl, Ollie," she ordered with a menacing look before turning away.

Oliver took her hand in his own and Felicity found his smile disarmingly handsome and she could only describe the look in his blue eyes as smoldering.

"I'm Oliver," he told her. She held back a shiver as he leaned in just a little closer, allowing her to feel the warmth radiating off of his body and catch a hint of the cologne that he wore.

A pink blush colored her cheeks and she gave him a shy smile from beneath her lashes. "Felicity," she returned.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And she has finally met him! FINALLY!**

**On a side note, does anyone care about the Laurel-Tommy drama?**

**And I didn't mean to freak people out so much last chapter – there had just been a dip in the number of hits the story had been getting over the past couple of weeks and I was starting to get a little worried there…But it's nice to know how much people love this little story :)**


	11. The Morning After

**AN: We jump around a lot in this story if you haven't noticed and that's so you can see the important parts, otherwise this would be way more boring than it actually is. And if you don't like what I'm writing, just don't read it. Plain and simple, in my opinion – it's what I do when I don't like what I'm reading *Shrugs* **

**That's all I have to say for now. More at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Arrow, things would have turned out differently in certain areas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**XI. The Morning After**

Early morning sunlight filtered in through the windows and Felicity slowly blinked her eyes open.

Her memory was slightly fuzzy around the edges and the pounding in her head was manageable.

She thought back to the club and remembered that Sara was turned into a bouncer for the night. The girlfriend of one of the usual bouncers had gone into labor and there hadn't been anyone to call on such short notice. Roy must have opened up his big mouth to someone because it was the only explanation why she had been asked to cover the door. Sin took over mixing Felicity's drinks at Sara's request and the girl had made them extra strong compared to her.

Oliver had stayed close to her side, brushing off the advances of other girls, never letting his eyes stray too far without returning back to hers mere seconds later. His hand would travel the length of her arm, starting first at her shoulder and slowly caress her bare skin, leaving behind a warm tingle before reaching her fingers while they talked. Other times he would play with the ends of her hair when he whispered something in her ear to make her laugh.

As the night progressed, and they became drunker, he became bolder.

He had moved until his body was almost pressed against hers, so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves and letting the heady scent of his cologne flood her senses.

She sighed softly as she remembered…

.

.

.

.

.

Her eyes fluttered shut and a breathy sigh escaped from between her lips. Felicity leaned toward him and breathed in his spicy, musky scent as his fingertips traced random patterns on her back.

She sighed again and slowly opened her eyes. His crystalline blue gaze was heated and intense as he stared back. It was almost like he was staring into the very depths of her soul and was liking what he saw there.

"Felicity," he mouthed, the corner of his mouth curving up into a smile as he said her name.

His arms banded around her waist and she suddenly found herself on her feet, her body pulled flush against the length of his. She gasped at the sensation of her softness pressed against his hardness. Her hands landed on his chest as she caught herself and he just grinned.

He ducked down so that his warm lips just brushed against the shell of her ear. "Dance with me," he breathed, tickling the skin and making a shiver run down her spine.

She nodded shakily and allowed him to pull her out onto the middle of the dance floor, pushing through the sweaty bodies rocking and grinding to the pounding beat until they were surrounded on all sides.

Felicity closed her eyes and let the music guide her. Her hips rocked and swayed to the beat and his hands wandered aimlessly along her body as they danced, igniting a fire on the inside that she had never felt before with any other man. His lips skimmed the column of her neck and she gasped, her arms curling around his neck and drawing him closer in response.

"So sexy," he whispered against her cheek, the roughness of his stubble tickling her skin.

A moan slipped through her lips as she fantasized about having that same stubble rub against her bare thighs. The image prickled her mind through her lust and alcohol infused fog, almost as if it wasn't the first time she had thought of that, but she ignored the feeling and focused on his touch.

Her eyes flashed open and she met his heated gaze as his hands dipped down her back before settling on her ass. She gave him a coy smile and threaded her fingers in his hair before capturing him in a hungry, passionate kiss as they moved to the seductive beat surrounding them.

He nipped at her bottom lip and she relented, opening to him completely. His tongue invaded her mouth and he ravished her, claiming her with his mouth. She lost herself in his touch, his scent, his kiss and forgot that she was surrounded by all these people.

.

.

.

.

.

Felicity gasped softly and touched her lips with her fingertips.

She couldn't believe that she had done that. It was so out of character for her. She wasn't the type who had sexy, intoxicating encounters with men she had just met on the dance floor of some random night club that had been fueled by pure lust.

That was Sara's thing.

She was more the type to at least go out on a date with a guy and then see what happened. Most of the time at least.

An arm wrapped around Felicity's waist and drew her close, pressing her tight against a warm, hard chest. She gasped again as she realized that she was naked beneath the sheets of a bed that was most definitely not hers.

Slowly, she turned in his arms and peered into the serene face of Oliver Queen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**someclarafication asked last chapter if Felicity had previously recognized him and the answer is no. Every other time she had seen Oliver prior to her night at Verdant she had never truly seen what he had looked like – just quick glances in her periphery.**

**To guest reviewer, Hal: Oliver was in his office the day Felicity visited Digg, so she didn't see him, just heard him yell…I hope that answers your question.**

**And it looks like it's 50/50 on the Laurel/Tommy drama for you guys. There's more to the story there that Felicity will witness firsthand in a few chapters.**


	12. Quacks like a Duck & Looks like a Duck

**AN: This the chapter where I had the most fun coming up with a title :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow; I just play around with the characters and make them do things.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**XII. Quacks like a Duck & Looks like a Duck**

As the night raged on around them, Felicity was reminded why she rarely ever drank.

Alcohol made her brave and it made her bold.

When she went clubbing, Sara did enough drinking for the both of them and she usually tried to get them in trouble like it was her one and only purpose in the world. After that one weekend in Vegas Felicity took to staying coherent and making sure nothing happened that they would later regret. But there were always those times when it was her turn to throw all caution to the wind and be a little wild.

And tonight was one of those nights.

She had been having somewhat of a dry spell lately and Sara had been hounding her to just pick some random guy at every club they went to have sex with for months. That was probably her real reason for trying to get her to sleep with the manwhore.

Felicity rubbed her hand up and down Oliver's chest. She smiled up at him with come-hither eyes and slowly let her arm snake up and wrap around his neck. Her fingers came to rest at the nape of his neck and played with the short hair there.

His eyes darkened with lust and he pulled her impossibly tighter against his chest. A gasp parted her lips and then he was suddenly there, his lips pressed against hers in a hungry, passionate kiss that stole her breath away.

"Let's get out of here," he breathed, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. A shiver ran down her spine and she nodded shakily.

It was all a blur from there.

Oliver pulled her off the dance floor and out of the club. They tumbled into a cab and the next thing Felicity knew she was being pressed against a door. Her arms came up to snake around his neck as she pressed kiss after kiss, lightly nipping with her teeth, along the column of his throat. A low growl rumbled through his chest as he struggled to open the door and she grinned, loving the power she had over him.

Eventually he got it open and they stumbled into his apartment, lips interlocked in a heated kiss. The door slammed shut behind them and she moaned into his mouth as his hands glided down her back, passed her hips, and finally settled on the swell of her ass. He squeezed once before wrapping her legs tight around his waist and walking across his apartment to the bedroom.

They fell onto his bed and it was a frenzy from there. Felicity shoved his jacket down his arms and ripped his shirt open so that she could kiss down his chest. He hissed at the feeling of her lips on him and pulled her in for yet another searing kiss. They shed the rest of their clothes, throwing them haphazardly around the room, and they came together for the first time of many that night.

The night was filled with the sounds of gasps and moans and skin slapping against skin with his every pounding thrust that forced the headboard to bang against the wall followed by screams of pleasure when they came.

.

.

.

.

.

Felicity carefully studied Oliver's face as he slept. She traced the planes of his face, the slope of his nose, and the curve of his lips with her eyes, unable to deny how handsome he was. Her gaze drifted downwards and she admired his hard, chiseled abs and toned muscles of his arms.

A part of her still couldn't believe that she had done any of the things she had done last night, but she didn't regret one moment of any of it.

How could she when she had the best sex of her life?

She settled back down against her pillow and just watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, content where she was for the moment. Her gaze flickered to the bedside table beside him and she cringed at the time, suddenly remembering that she hadn't checked in with Sara before leaving Verdant. There was probably a search party full of cops on the streets of Starling City looking for her.

Felicity really didn't want to leave, but if she just texted Sara, her best friend would have demanded that they meet anyway so that she could see that she was alright with her own two eyes. She carefully extricated herself from his tight embrace and scooped her dress up off the floor where it had been haphazardly thrown the night before and quickly put it back on before scrawling a quick note on a piece of paper, unwilling to wake him up. She gathered her heels and purse and with one last glance at his sleeping form slipped out of his bedroom.

Quickly and quietly, she made her way to the front door, bare feet padding softly against the cool hardwood floors. She opened it just wide enough to slip out and turned to close it with a soft click before moving to make a quick escape. Hopefully she would be able to get home before too many people saw her.

But she froze as she looked around the hallway.

She was already home.

"Fuck me," she breathed as she felt all of the blood drain from her face.

Now that she thought about it, her mind no longer fogged by the alcohol, she _did_ recognize him. He was the man on the elevator who had invited himself on her morning run all those weeks ago.

She felt the breath leave her as she distinctly remembered that there was definitely some wall banging last night.

Oliver Queen was her manwhore neighbor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And now she knows. **


	13. Search and Avoid

**AN: Time for a look at what's going on from a third party. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or DC Comics in any way, shape or form.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**XIII. Search and Avoid**

Roy shrugged on his leather jacket over his sweatshirt as he turned to lock his apartment door. He pocketed his keys and started to make his way to the elevator but stopped short. A woman in a green dress was standing frozen in the middle of the hallway, her purse and shoes clutched tightly in her hands. He squinted slightly at her before calling out uncertainly, "Felicity?"

The woman jerked violently at the sound of his voice and if he wasn't concerned, Roy would have laughed. She turned to look at him, her expression shocked, and as soon as she made eye contact with him she scrambled to unlock her door.

"Felicity," he tried again now that he was sure that it was her. She ignored him and continued to try to open her door. Roy rolled his eyes to himself and jogged down the hall. "Blondie."

He reached her just as she slipped inside her apartment, promptly slamming the door shut in his face and throwing the deadbolt. Roy frowned at her strange behavior and rapped his knuckles against the wood.

"C'mon, Blondie, open the door. I know you saw me running down this hallway." No response.

Roy's frown deepened and made to knock on her door again, but paused when her neighbor's door was suddenly thrown open. Oliver Queen stepped out sloppily dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt that was both backwards and inside-out. He raised a questioning eyebrow at his boss's clothes and frantic expression but said nothing.

Oliver glanced up and down the hallway before finally spotting Roy standing there. "Did you see a blonde woman wearing a green dress, Roy?" he asked urgently and Roy thought he detected a hint of desperation in his voice. "She had a tiger tattooed on her shoulder and an industrial piercing in her ear."

Roy quickly schooled his features and shook his head once without hesitation. "Nope. I was just about to leave for campus but I needed to ask my friend something first," he told him, casually throwing a thumb behind him in the direction of Felicity's door.

"Fuck," Oliver cursed before rushing to close his door and tearing off for the stairs, muttering under his breath.

Royally confused, Roy looked between Felicity's closed door and the direction Oliver had taken off. What the hell was that about?

He sighed and knocked again, expecting no response. "Felicity?"

"Go away, Roy," came her muffled response near his feet.

He crouched low beside her door. "Felicity, at least tell me what's wrong if you won't open the door. You're starting to kinda freak me out here."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, well, I think this is the opposite of fine. C'mon, talk to me," he tried.

"There's nothing to talk about," she insisted. If he wasn't talking to the woman through her front door right now, he probably would have believed her.

Roy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Time to change tactics. "Why was Oliver Queen looking for you?"

Her response was immediate. "He was looking for someone else. Someone who's not me."

"Uh-huh. Right," he drawled out sarcastically. He wasn't buying her crap. "And how many blonde women wearing green dresses are running around at this hour? He even mentioned your tattoo and that piercing of yours – that's pretty specific, Felicity."

When she didn't respond after a long time, Roy sighed in resignation and stood back up. "Make sure you call Sara, Blondie, and tell her you're alright. When you disappeared from the club last night and didn't answer your cell, Lance and her cop dad pulled together a search party to look for you. We were pretty worried." He paused, suddenly choked up with emotion. "I've never really had family growing up and you and Sara are like sisters to me…I-I thought something bad had happened to you…I'm just glad that you're okay though, Felicity."

Roy stood there for a beat longer before moving away toward the elevator. As he waited for the doors to open, he decided that he would check on her later because that was weird behavior, even for her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He's a loyal friend, isn't he? Ready to lie for Felicity even if he doesn't even know what's going on :)**

**A lot of people have been asking if my story is based off of **_**Wallbanger**_** by Alice Clayton. The answer is somewhat. I read that book when it was still a Twilight fanfiction here. I thought of doing my own little version with an Olicity spin on things when I imagined that it was Felicity and Oliver instead when I randomly remembered that story one day.**


	14. Girls' Night (with Roy)

**AN: I'm posting this from school and I haven't had time to edit this, so I'm sorry if there are any typos or mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Arrow belongs to The CW and DC Comics respectively.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**XIV. Girls' Night (with Roy)**

Felicity pulled her door open later that night and looked between her two friends in confusion.

Sara grinned and playfully bumped her hip against Roy's. "Looks like Harper and I had the same idea." She was armed with takeout from Jade Dragon and pints of mint chocolate chip ice cream while he had a pizza from the place down the street. A few DVD cases were stacked on top of the pizza box.

After scanning the hallway behind them, she quickly ushered them inside. Roy raised a brow at her but she ignored him and sat back down on her couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, looking between them as Sara pulled out the food and Roy commandeered her seldom used TV.

"Well, you sounded off on the phone earlier when we talked and since I couldn't come by this morning, here I am now."

Felicity nodded and looked at Roy. "And what's your excuse?"

He flopped down on the other end of the couch, remote in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. "Saturday night and no one else to hang out with," he shrugged.

The corner of Sara's mouth twitched in amusement as Felicity stared at him dispassionately over the frame of her glasses. "Uh-huh. Sure."

Sara sat down between them and clicked her chopsticks together. "Less talking, more eating. Start the movie, Roy."

.

.

.

.

.

Halfway through the third movie, most of the food was gone and Sara and Felicity had started on the ice cream. Roy was sprawled out next to them, his feet propped up on the coffee table, dead to the world.

"Tell me everything. You only said that you slept with someone last night."

Felicity curled her legs up beneath her and nervously played with the frayed edge of the blanket wrapped around her. "It was Oliver," she mumbled.

Sara sat up a little straighter and leaned closer to her. "Really? Was it good? I've heard stories, but I wouldn't know since the guy is like a brother to me."

The corners of her mouth ticked upward and she nodded. "Better than good, Sara, mind-blowing," she gushed, remembering the way his hands had moved against her body. "We talked before anything really happened, and he was so attentive. Other girls would come up to flirt with him and he wouldn't even look at them. I like him…"

"I hear a 'but' coming," Sara frowned. "What's wrong with Oliver Queen, Smoak?"

"What's wrong is that Oliver Queen is the manwhore!" she blurted out. Felicity anxiously chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Sara struggle to pick an emotion before finally settling on confusion.

"What? How is that possible?" she asked, "I thought you met the manwhore weeks ago."

Felicity shook her head. "No, I only told you that the banging had stopped – you assumed I met him," she pointed out. "Almost every free moment I had after you're little scheme to get me laid had fallen through was devoted to getting the banging to stop."

Sara smirked slightly at the mention of her plan. "I was hoping that after you two had sex, you would be able to get him to stop all the banging while he was still in post coitus."

"Every time I tried, he was never home and you remember what happened when I tried to get it stop while he was doing it, so I didn't bother. The day the banging had stopped, I had lunch with Digg. I had been really stressed out since I had a really shitty morning. I saw an opportunity and I ceased it. I told Digg about the wall banging his best friend was doing and he took care of it," she told her, shrugging slightly and scraping at the bottom of her bowl of ice cream with her spoon.

"Wait, _best friend_?" Sara gasped in disbelief. "That's why Digg answered the door! Makes so much more sense now."

Felicity nodded once. "Yeah. So I never met him."

"How did you even find out it was Ollie?"

"I left before he woke up so that I could go home and shower before going to see you. When I looked around the hallway, I realized that I was already home…" She paused and anxiously chewed on her lip as she remembered standing in the hallway that morning. The only coherent thought that went through her mind was that she had just slept with the manwhore. "Roy saw me and I rushed in here and wasn't able to go any further than the door. He rushed out a few minutes later looking for me, Sara, and I don't know…" Felicity trailed off and shook her head.

Sara frowned and placed their empty bowls on the coffee table before grabbing her hand tight in her own in support. "What did Digg say to get him to stop?"

"I don't know. He said that Oliver needed a firm talking to anyway, that it was like hitting two birds with one stone when he asked him to stop," she told her. "I spent the entire day thinking, Sara, and I just don't know when it comes to Oliver Queen, besides the fact that he's the manwhore next door. It was just supposed to be a one night and I would never see him again."

"I wonder what the silence meant."

"I don't know," she whispered softly, wondering exactly the same thing.

Sara grinned suddenly and squeezed Felicity's hand tightly in reassurance. "Stop stressing, okay? How about you come to dinner with me tomorrow night and we can gossip about Laurel and Tommy at the table like they're not even there? I can guarantee you that something interesting is going to happen – because something _always_ does – and it'll make you forget all about Oliver Queen," she promised. "For one night at least."

"Sure," she agreed. Lance Sunday dinners were always fun nights, even though they tended to make you want to rip your hair out by the end of the meal.

An explosion sounded on screen just then and Roy violently flinched awake, nearly falling off the couch with a yelp. He frantically looked around him before turning to look at Felicity and Sara with wide eyes. "What did I miss?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update next since I just started school again yesterday and I don't know when I'll be able to write next. So don't be surprised if there isn't an update on Monday. But we'll see, hopefully.**

**Next up is the Lance family dinner, then we'll see a little bit of what Sara's seeing when she goes to Verdant the next day where we'll see a little bit of an Olicity interaction. After that is the big confrontation between our Felicity and the resident manwhore/wallbanger – aka Oliver Queen :D**


	15. Dinner from Hell

**AN: I have no idea when I'm going to update next so here's an early one. It's long too to tide you over just in case…**

**Review Replies**

**Guest – Felicity looked very different the night they officially met compared to the two other times he had seen her**

**Guest – Sara and Oliver are close friends, but she's never had a reason to go see him at his home or hangout with him much. She's closest to Felicity and Roy - of all people - above all else.**

**Guest – The Laurel/Oliver situation from the first night is brought up in this chapter. It wasn't forgotten, it was just pushed aside since it wasn't relevant before. I have plans, they're not always apparent since I like to keep all my cards close and keep you guessing.**

**alvirgil – I can't say without being super spoilery about EVERYTHING!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Obviously.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**XV. Dinner from Hell**

As Sara slammed the door shut behind them, Felicity dropped her coat and purse on a hook.

"Mom! Dad!" Sara yelled out, looping an arm through Felicity's as they made their way through the Lance house.

Felicity glanced around Sara's parents' house and noted the changes from the last time she was there. More photos had been added to the walls along with the new painting Dinah had painted and spammed everyone's inboxes with for almost week to make sure every person she knew had seen it. The walls were painted a soft blue with white trim now instead of the cheerful buttery yellow from before. Fresh bouquets of white lilies littered the house at every turn and it was obvious that Dinah had over ordered again at the flower shop.

"In here, sweetheart!" They followed the sound of Quentin's voice into the kitchen.

Sara's mom was standing at the counter chopping the ingredients for a salad. Dinah smiled as soon as she spotted them. "Hi, girls," she greeted.

"Hi, Mom," Sara murmured into her mom's hair as she hugged her.

Dinah pulled Felicity into a hug next. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Felicity. I don't think I've seen you since my birthday a few months ago. Sara, bring Felicity with you to dinner more often, will you."

"Mom, I'm not going to subject Felicity to our weekly bickering more than once every few months!" Sara groaned. Dinah frowned at her daughter but said nothing as she went back to finishing the salad.

Quentin was standing over the stove stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce wearing the stripped apron Sara had given him that said 'King of the Kitchen' over his clothes. Felicity snickered to herself, remembering how excited he got at his last birthday party when he got it. The man wore the damn thing for the rest of the night and wouldn't take it off.

Sara pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, sweetheart," he returned. Quentin smiled at his daughter and turned to the second blonde. "Hi, Felicity. It's been awhile since we've seen you at one of these things."

Felicity grinned. "The last one was fun though. I loved how you, me, and Tommy got to have desert in here since everyone else was fighting," she reminisced teasingly.

Sara scowled and crossed her arms as she glared at them. "Me, Laurel, and Mom were _not_ fighting. We were just having a slight disagreement," she huffed.

"Sweetheart, you guys were _fighting_," Quentin disagreed as he continued to stir the pasta sauce. "There was yelling and screaming. The neighbors were getting ready to call the department."

She frowned at him but said nothing before pulling Felicity across the kitchen. "C'mon, help me set the table, Smoak," she said, pulling open the cabinet and getting the plates.

.

.

.

.

.

Felicity could say with confidence that dinner was going well so far. No one had made offhand remarks about anything and Laurel had only said one condescending thing about Sara's choice of work and lack of college degree. There were a couple times when Felicity could tell that Sara wanted to snap at her but held her tongue. The only time that it seemed like something was about to go wrong was when Tommy had walked in the kitchen behind Laurel and he saw Sara. He blanched, she glared, and it got even more awkward once he realized that Felicity was in the know too. Almost immediately, he backed out of the room and disappeared until dinner was served.

It was going so well and Felicity should have known that it was going to go to hell at one point or another because it wouldn't be dinner with the Lances without some type of…_incident_.

The first indicator should have been the near constant smile on Laurel's face that bordered on creepy.

The second should have been when she put down her fork and loudly said the words, "Tommy and I have an announcement to make," causing all conversation to fizzle out and die.

_She's pregnant and doesn't know who the baby daddy is _was Felicity's first thought. The second was that no matter what came out of Laurel's mouth was going to cause an uproar from one or more members of the Lance family.

Laurel stuck her left hand out so that everyone could see the ginormous rock on her finger. "We're engaged!" she squealed.

"Oh, Laurel, sweetie, congratulations. I'm so happy for the two of you," Dinah cooed, taking her daughter's hand in her own so that she could get a better look at the ring.

Quentin narrowed his eyes at his future son-in-law and pointed his fork menacingly in Tommy's direction. "You better take good care of my daughter, Merlyn," he growled out.

Tommy gulped audibly. "Yes. Yes, sir, I will," he promised.

"Yeah, congrats," Felicity muttered, too busy watching the rising anger color her best friend's face. Something told her that she should have gotten up the moment Laurel opened her mouth.

A fork dropped noisily onto a plate and all conversation ceased as everyone turned to look at Sara. Her face was full of cold fury and rage and Felicity unconsciously leaned out of the blasting zone towards Quentin who sat on her other side. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?!" Sara snarled across the table at her sister.

"Sara!" Dinah gasped.

Laurel scowled and glared back. "_What's wrong with us?_ Sara, why can't you be happy for us just this once!"

Sara gave a humorless chuckle and her tone became just a touch dark. "Because, Laurel, you told me that you've been fucking every guy in this city six ways from Sunday for _months_," she hissed. "You have no business accepting a wedding proposal from any man when you've been cheating on the one you claim to love with every _other fucking_ man – including other lawyers at the DA's office, random guys at bars and clubs, and, by some fucked up twist of fate, Felicity's neighbor!"

Tommy angrily pointed a finger in Sara's direction. "How dare you talk to her like that!"

"As if you're any better," she sneered back over the sound of her mother's crying. "I caught you fucking that psychotic bitch you call a secretary in your office in case you've already forgotten because I sure as hell haven't! I wonder how many other whores you've been cheating on my sister with." Dinah gasped again and ran from the table without a backwards glance.

"You two are terrible people. I don't even know why you're in a relationship in the first place when all you do is cheat on the other at every available moment." Sara shook her head and glared at the pair through narrowed eyes. "I only have one question though. _Why?_ Why are you cheating on each other in the first place when you two are sickeningly sweet and disgusting and obviously _in love_?"

Laurel laced her hand with Tommy's and they shared a look and a secret little smile. "We fuck other people to make the other jealous."

As soon as the words were out of Laurel's mouth, Felicity grabbed her glass and the bottle of red wine and hightailed it to the kitchen just as Sara started to yell and scream obscenities at the couple. The door swung shut behind her, muffling their arguing some, and sunk down in the chair across from Quentin at the small table. She poured the wine until her glass was almost overflowing and after drinking a hearty amount relaxed back in her seat.

Quentin chuckled humorlessly and pushed a plate of tiramisu in front of her. "Bad, huh?"

She nodded, picking up her fork. "Really bad. I didn't even see you get up."

"Left just after Sara's fork dropped on her plate. I was not sticking around for whatever hell that was going to break loose," he muttered, jabbing his tiramisu covered fork in the direction of the dining room. "Do I even _want_ to know what's going on?"

"No, it's best that you never find out. Like, _never ever_," Felicity stressed. She wished that she had never found out.

They ate their dessert in silence before a sudden thought came to her. "Do you ever wish you had sons instead of daughters?"

Quentin shrugged, taking a long pull from his cup of coffee. "Don't think it would really matter since I get the feeling it'd probably be the same with them either way."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So that's that for the Laurel/Tommy drama. Dinner with the Lances definitely got Felicity's mind off of the manwhore. I felt this was a little anticlimactic after all the buildup I had in my mind, but whatever.**


	16. Gone Fishing

**AN: I'm going to try to aim for updating every week but don't hold me to that. And I'm sorry for any of the grammatical mistakes that you may come across because I was in such a rush to finish and post.**

**Disclaimer: As a general rule, I don't own Arrow – I just play around with the characters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Banging My Bedroom Wall**

**XVI. Gone Fishing**

"I mean, I get it – everyone does things to spice up their sex life. And I might not always _like _my sister, but it doesn't mean that I don't love her. I wasn't even going to say anything last night even when she made those digs at me, but when she said they were going to get married?" Sara sighed and shook her head. "I had to say something because you don't do that when you're getting ready to make that type of commitment. I don't know which is worse: the fucked up situation Laurel and Tommy put themselves in or the look of complete disappointment on Mom's face last night when she came back to the table," she mused, stuffing her sweatshirt into her bag.

Felicity shrugged beside her in the driver's seat and quickly signaled to turn. "I'd say your mom's disappointment is way worse. From what I've seen, she gets upset with you and Laurel from time to time but she's rarely ever disappointed in the two of you. What those two were doing goes against everything she believes in when it comes to love," she said, turning her red Mini Cooper in the direction of Verdant.

"Yeah, Mom's a hopeless romantic at heart," she sighed, tying her blond hair back from her face. "Thanks for chauffeuring me around town this afternoon."

"You're just lucky I was feeling nice today after last night's clusterfuck that was dinner," Felicity told her. "What did you say was wrong with your car again?"

Sara dug through her bag, double checking that she had extra water bottles and her towel for later when she taught her self-defense class. "I didn't – it wouldn't start this morning and I didn't have time to check it out since I was running late."

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Verdant. Sara dropped her bag onto the backseat and quickly took off her seatbelt before hopping out. "I'll be right back. Don't have a panic attack while I'm gone if you see him, okay?" Felicity rolled her eyes and told her to go already.

Sara chuckled to herself as she quickly crossed the street and slipped inside the club. People were rushing around stocking the bar and getting everything ready for opening later that night but she paid them no attention as she quickly crossed the empty dance floor and made her way up the stairs to Digg's office. She made to knock but paused when she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"I don't know what it was about that girl, but she was different, Digg. And it has nothing to do with the mindblowing sex we had either. She's all I ever think about and if I didn't know any better I would say that she wasn't real but I have proof. She left a note. I just wish that she had stayed a little longer before leaving, or at least left me her number or something." There was a pause and Sara pressed her ear against the door. "All I know is her name, Digg."

"Oh yeah and what is it?" Digg asked.

"Felicity," Oliver sighed. A tense silence followed before his voice angrily cut through the air. "Don't give me that look, Digg. I know what you're thinking. This isn't just me wanting to use her. I like her. It was different with her and it this isn't just about the sex. I can't explain it and even if I could I wouldn't explain it to you if you're going to judge me."

Sara dove away from the door just as it was thrown open and casually leaned against the wall next to it.

"Hi, Ollie," she greeted. Oliver paid her no mind as he stormed out of the Digg's office past her. She frowned at his retreating figure. "Okay then," she mumbled under her breath before stepping into the doorway and rapping her knuckles against the door.

Digg sighed heavily and pulled a hand from his eyes to look at her. He raised a brow in question and leaned back in his chair. "What's up, Sara?" he asked.

She smiled and pointed at the leather jacket hanging off the back of the couch over by the windows. "I was in such a rush to leave after I realized that Felicity had disappeared and I forgot to grab it."

"Was there something else you needed?" he asked when she didn't leave.

Sara sighed and sat down in the chair across from him. "What did you say to Oliver to get him to stop, _you know_, picking up girls?"

Digg's eyebrows shot up his forehead at her question and he stared at her shock. "How did you–"

"Felicity's my best friend just like Ollie's yours, Digg, and she tells me everything. And I mean _everything_," she stressed. "What did you say to him?"

He leaned back in his desk chair and blew out a deep breath. "I told him that he was getting too old for that crap. He's almost thirty years old and he's slept with nearly every available woman in this city. When Felicity told me what was going on, I saw it as the perfect opportunity to talk to him. He's been, as she called him, a manwhore. Has been since long before we met back in college. I asked him where he saw his life going in the next five years and he couldn't answer me, so I told him to rethink his life choices when it came to women. He obviously did because Felicity told me that the…_banging_ had stopped."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. You obviously know what happened Friday night, so tell me this: has Ollie ever pursued a woman?" she asked. "Felicity told me he went looking for her after she slipped out before he woke up and I kind of overheard you guys' conversation. Sounds to me like Ollie really likes her."

"Oh, there's no doubt that he likes her, Sara, but I don't want her getting hurt. Felicity's a sweet girl but Oliver doesn't exactly have the best track record with the opposite sex. They usually fall at his feet and once he done with them, they're gone. Never to be seen again."

"She likes him too, but I can tell that she's scared that he'll break her heart. On the one hand he's the manwhore next door who's been making her life hell, but on the other he's Oliver the really attentive guy who only had eyes for her." Sara paused and sighed softly, rising from her seat and moving to stand near the window. She spotted Felicity's little Mini Cooper and watched her play with her phone. "She's miserable and I hate seeing her like this. If Ollie's _really_ changed, then I'm going to do my damndest to get them together if he doesn't already do it himself…" she said, trailing off as she saw Oliver pause on the sidewalk in front of Verdant.

.

.

.

.

.

Felicity swiped her thumb across the screen of her phone so that the two little candies matched up and made a row of three. She bobbed her head in time to the pop song playing on the radio, mouthing the lyrics, and periodically glanced at Verdant.

How long did it take to get a jacket?

She rolled her eyes to herself and tossed her phone back in her purse with a sigh. Felicity made to change the radio station from the hideous song that started playing to something else but paused halfway there. She froze, the hairs on the back of her neck pricking and standing on end, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Oh, god.

She was being watched.

She could feel it.

"Don't look. Don't look. Don't look." Felicity chanted the mantra under her breath over and over, futilely trying to get her heart rate back under control. But she couldn't resist temptation. She had to look.

Felicity slowly, deliberately, turned in her seat and looked out the window.

Oliver Queen stared back at her with those blue eyes of his from where he stood across the street.

Her heart stopped and she felt herself blanch the moment they made eye contact.

"Ohmygod!" she squealed and ducked down and out of sight the best she could behind the wheel of her car. "Don't come over here. Don't come over here. Don't com–" A knock sounded on the window and she screamed bloody murder.

"God, Smoak! It's just me," Sara exclaimed loudly, tightly clutching her leather jacket to her chest. "Who the fuck were you expecting – a fucking axe murderer? You scared the crap out of me!"

Felicity ignored her as she opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. She quickly scanned the street for him but he was gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, a little bit of an Olicity reaction, not much but we were more focused on Sara fishing expedition. And Sara's going to be meddling behind the scenes in the next few chapters, so try and spot her influence in Oliver's actions.**

**I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I have a new Arrow fic called "Death in the Family" up. You should go check it out and leave me some love over there too. It's really different from this one and I was nervous to post it but after reading the reviews I got I can already tell that people are going to love it.**

**Here's the ****summary – **Expanded Arrowverse/Very slow burn Olicity: Felicity fakes her death to protect the ones she loves from Ra's al Ghul and his assassins. When the search for her has finally been called off years later, she's got a laundry list of things to do including finding the Dark Archer, stopping an arsonist, and trying to assimilate back into her own life and the lives of Team Arrow.

**So, check that out and tell me what you think.**


End file.
